Nothing Can Keep Me From You
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Belldandy reflects on her love for Keiichi, while Keiichi prepares to take their love to the next level. A songfic based on Nothing can keep me from you by KISS.


OH! MY GODDESS-Nothing can Keep me from You  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own Oh! My Goddess, someone in Japan does. And I did not write "Nothing can Keep me from You", Dianne Warren did.   
  
  
"And that was 'Birdhouse in Your Soul' by They Might Be Giants," the radio announcer said as Belldandy turned on the radio. "Next up is a dedication, from K1 to Bell-Chan. "From the movie 'Detroit Rock City', here's KISS, with 'Nothing can Keep me from You'."  
  
Wherever you are, that's where I'm gonna be  
No matter how far, you'll never be that far from me  
Some how I would find you, move heaven & earth to be  
by your side  
Oh I'd walk, this world to walk, beside you  
  
Belldandy smiled when she heard the song. She had liked that song since the first time she heard it on the radio. She especially liked the fact that Keiichi had dedicated it to her. The song summed up the feelings he had for her, and she for him.   
  
No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river too deep to keep your love from me   
I swear it's the truth   
Nothing Can Keep Me From You  
There's no race I would not go to   
No distance would ever be too far  
To keep me away I'd always find a way   
to show you it's true  
Nothing Can Keep Me From You  
Nothing Can Keep Me From You   
  
As the song continued, Belldandy thought about how fate, it seemed, tried to keep her and Keiichi apart since the day they met. At first, it was the very fact that every time they got too close, something would come up. Next, Urd came along to mess things up, even though she meant well. Then, the recall notice. Everything that happened to tear them apart just seemed to bring them closer together.  
  
I gave you my word; I would be there for you  
And you can be sure there's no mountain that   
I would not move  
Just to lie beside you spend my whole life   
lookin in your eyes  
Yeah I swear, I'm there for you, forever  
  
No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river too deep to keep your love from me   
I swear it's the truth   
Nothing Can Keep Me from You  
  
And I would go anywhere to be anywhere you are  
And I would do anything just to hold you in my arms  
Nothing can stop a love this strong   
Yeah I swear, I'm there, for you forever  
  
No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river to deep to keep your love from me   
I swear it's the truth   
Nothing Can Keep Me From You  
There's no race I would not go to   
No distance would ever be too far  
To keep me away I'd always find a way to show   
you it's true  
  
Nothing Can Keep Me   
No, Nothing Can Keep Me from You  
No mountain, No ocean, No river  
Nothing Can Keep Me from You  
No mountain, No ocean, No river   
No mountain, No ocean, No river   
Nothing Can Keep Me From You  
  
As the song ended, Belldandy thought back to one moment in particular. The moment when she and Keiichi were standing in front of the judgement gate. The ultimate test of true love. If either of the lovers had any doubt whatsoever about his or her love for the other, they would be seperated for eternity. Belldandy and Keiichi had entered the gate together, and had emerged on the other side together. They were meant to be together, and noting could keep them apart.  
  
That evening, Belldandy and Keiichi had planned a quiet evening alone at the temple. Keiichi had a surprise for Belldandy, and wanted to spring it when the moment was right. Which meant no interruptions. Megumi, whom Keiichi had sworn to secrecy what the surprise was, had planned an evening out with friends. Peorth had sent Urd on a special assignment in Canada. As for Skuld, well, Keiichi knew that coupon for the free all-you-can-eat ice cream buffett would come in handy some day.  
  
Belldandy had dinner ready when Keii returned home later that evening. When he came in, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. They ate dinner, and afterwards, Keiichi suggested a walk among the temple grounds. As they walked the grounds, hand in hand, Keiichi thought himself the luckiest man on Earth. And with good reason, too. Most guys, when they find the perfect woman, say she came from Heaven. In Keiichi's case, that was not just a figure of speech. He had fell in love with an honest to goodness goddess, who was perfect in every way. Even wearing a simple dress and sandals, and, with the exception of a French manicure, no makeup, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. They had walked to the tree that, as kids, had been their special place. When they got to the tree, Keiichi was ready for his surprise. He got down on one knee in front of Belldandy, and took a diamond ring out of his coat pocket. "Belldandy," he said. "You know that we've been through a lot since we first met. We've been through things that would tear most ordinary couples apart, but the only thing it did was bring us closer together. Belldandy, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes," Belldandy said, as Keiichi put the ring on her finger. "I will marry you." Keiichi got up, and they wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed each other.   
  
Later, as they sat and watched the stars, Keiichi Morisato and the goddess Belldandy thought about their future. They tought of marriage, and they thought about children. . . 


End file.
